A Lost Gem
by werewolfdeeppurple
Summary: AU What if Krystal's planet didn't blowup and she was an Archeologist? Also, what if Foxlived on the planet about 1000 years ago? Find out here!
1. First View

Ok, this is my third fic on StarFox so be happy! I hope you like it if you liked my other ones. Let's just start, shall we? I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX! NINTENDO DOSE SO DON'T COME COMPLAINING TO ME ABOUT SOME OF THE GAME PROBLEMS!  
  
I ran as fast as I could down the hall to were the crystal lay. I keep hearing the screams of the innocent, crying for help, but I can't go back and help. I can smell the faint metallic scent of blood around me and on me. How could they? Killing my mentor with one foul swoop? I can tell I'm almost there.  
I don't understand what's so important about the jewel that lies in this temple per say, but whatever it is, they want it, they want it a lot. I want to stop them more than protecting the jewel but that's all I can do, that's all I can do. I finally have made it here, running towards it, I fell a great energy raining from it. But why, I can not say.  
From the temple, I hear the footsteps of the enemy coming closer then ever before. I can see his ugly face now and his uniform that is drenched in blood. Who's blood, I can not tell from the light of the torches that surrounding this room. Then, I can see the worst, a big spear going for my forehead, that's when I remember the spear I had in the back of me. But it is too late, I couldn't save anyone then with it and now I can not save myself. But, I still have a chance as I reach out and pull out the staff to deface the weapon. Soon, I see the spear, inches from the tip of my staff, turn to dust.  
As I begin to open my eyes, I see everything being turned to dust around me, and the jewel, making me drop my staff and taking me in, into a dark abyss for all of time.  
  
Sighing, Krystal whipped away her sweat and began setting up camp. She had worked hard to get this far up and she certainly wasn't going to come down and sleep all day. It was hard being an archeologist in today's time. Things were easy transport, yes, but finding them was another story. By now, buildings and junk were now burying the artifacts and making it impossible to reach them which made it impossible to get them. But if what she heard was right, some where on this mountain, there laid a temple of a lost civilization just waiting to be found.  
Although it seemed odd to her why there was only one building of this civilization still existing, she had no clue but if it did exist, then that might mean that all of history would have to be re-written. True, it did seem like more work then what she was doing now but it was a challenge that if you could face, you would be remembered throughout history.  
Krystal never thought that she would really end up as what she was now. But, that all changed when she met a guy in college that she just couldn't let go. She still wanted to impress him, so that's why she was what she is now. As she made her way to get some twigs for a fire, she noticed something out of the ordinary.  
"What's this? Odd, it looks like an old staff. Probably 1000 years old, an artifact like this would have been covered up by now. I wonder," Krystal thought out loud as she shifted her gaze from the staff to the ground where she found it. Almost seconds after, she dropped to her knees and began to dig. If the staff was there, maybe there might be something like a grave marker or a skeleton there. After pushing away about an inch of dirt, a hole about an inch wide appeared. At this point, curiosity had token over and she began to peer into the hole. And what she saw, she would never forget. 


	2. The Begining

Yes! I finally made it to the second chapter! Ok, I know that all of the people who read this probably don't like most of my stories and just are reading because it's the only thing that doesn't seem too long so, just to torment some of you, I'm gonna challenge myself to make them all longer than a page! Ha-Ha! Did I just say that? Anyway, on with the story! There will also be humor in the story so ignore all stereo types and THRERE WILL ALWAYS BE HUMOR IN MY FICTION! (Notice that I didn't say let's start?)  
  
Inside the little room, she could make out a large room with a gigantic crystal that would probably cost about a million dollars in today's time. Inside the crystal, however, there lay an orange Fox in some weird clothing from that time. 'Could he really be from that lost civilization that was rumored to be here?' Krystal thought as she leaned closer for a better view, that's when the ground gave way and she fell into the room below. Knocking her out cold, it also disturbed the one in the crystal.  
'What was that? Who's here? Why am I not in the dark anymore? Why can I only see like I have a god's eye view? Why, why can't I move?' he thought. Everything going through his head was quite overwhelming and he couldn't grab his head to control it, let alone to see who had disturbed his 1000 year slumber.  
All he could really remember was who he was, and where he was, well, not what he was in but sure, the room was a no-brainer. He just took some deep breathes, sure, he didn't really know much about himself, like a new born kit, but he knew his name and the room so he didn't fell to odd he just needed air to calm his mind so he could think things threw. That's when he remembered, there was no air.  
The thing he was in, it had no air! How did he survive this long without any air?! He started to gasp for breathe. At least he understood that if you didn't have air, you didn't survive and that's what he was experiencing right now, no air, or was it death? He really didn't care at the moment; he only cared about his air and his lungs. As he was gasping for breathe, he felt a few sharp pains, but he didn't care, all he wanted was air.  
Then, he heard a loud crack and dropped to the floor below, landing on his hands and knees, he realized that now he could finally breathe! What a relief! What ever he was in must had broken as he was gasping for the pure gas that was now sitting in his lungs. Getting up, he looked around the room; maybe he could re-discover most of the things he had forgotten and find that trespasser. Taking things in, he started to walk around the room. It felt so good now that he wasn't stuck in whatever it was, but he didn't worry about that at the moment really.  
What he didn't know was that as he was exploring the other side of the large room, Krystal was waking up. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and began to rub out all the soreness from her head.  
"That hurt!" was all she could say as she tried to remember where she was. Then she grabbed the staff and hoisted herself up, she knew that she shouldn't have done that in the first place, but now, it looked way too strong to be daughter. 'Wait a minute, wasn't it a 1000 years old?' she thought. Turning it so it faced the hole in the wall so it would show itself in the sun, she noticed that it had improved, everything about has improved. Mainly its condition, as she had noticed. Yes, it did seem strange, but she had seen stranger things like the crystal.  
Remembering the crystal, she swerved to where the crystal was. When she noticed that all there stood there was shattered pieces of the crystal and nothing but blood there too, she began to panic. Someone had stolen a highly valuable crystal, or at least broken in. She dropped to her knees, her first discovery in two years, ruined; at least she was still getting paid to live. But her mind never left the thought on the staff she held too out of reach. Why was beyond her but she didn't care at all, all she knew she had to do was to find a way out of there and call to report this to the proper authorities. But would they believe this story?  
Probably not, now in days, if an artifact was stolen or broken, the culprit was usually not found and the discover would be blamed and she definitely did not want that at all. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and started to walk around the room, in a hopeless state of mind.  
  
Okay, how was that? Do you think that was fine? Reply! 


	3. Hit!

Yep, third chapter and going strong! Thanks for all the replies so far, at least I know that people are reading this, I KNOW YOU AREN'T! THE ONE UP IN FRONT, I SEE YOU AREN'T READING THIS, READ! Ok, after getting that out of my system, I'll start!  
  
Following along most of the walls, he found out a few things but not many. Really all he found out was what race he was, and what town this was and the room's location, but nothing else. Shaking his head, he decided to forget about this at the moment and go find that intruder. Throughing his head back, he sniffed the air, but all he could seem was blood, his own blood. Soon, he started to panic, why did he smell his own blood?! That's when he realized that the, whatever it was, exploded and had cut him in the processes, deeply.  
He soon dropped to the floor in a dazed state. He hadn't realized how much blood he had lost until now. Before he could try and heal himself, he faded away into the darkness that he had been in for about 1000 years, unconsciousness.  
Krystal followed the wall until she thought see had found were the secret passage was to lead out of here. (Ok, this, to me, sounds like the mummy and Tomb raider in one. Dose it seem like that to some of you?) But, something just didn't fell all that right. Studding the room around her, she noticed what was wrong. On the ground lay drips of newly left blood leading to the darkest side of the room.  
True, this did freak her out, wouldn't it if you were in her position? Thinking quickly who it might be, she began to make her way towards the black shadows that were giving her so much fright. When she finally realized that see needed light, she pulled out her flashlight on her belt and turned it on, shining it into the corner. In the corner, she saw an orange fox on the floor passed out. Panicking, she grabbed him and hoisted him up.  
She was surprised to see him, she knew that he was in the jewel, but she didn't know it was alive, and she certainly didn't know that he had crawled so far without realizing that he was bleeding quite heavily. Shaking her head, she made it to the secret entrance and left. He was light, but with him over her back; it made it almost impossible to climb down the side of the mountain.  
When see got to the bottom of the mountain, she flopped him on some grass and looked at his injuries. They weren't too bad to have him be taken to the hospital, but they would keep him out of it for a day or two and probably leave some scars. Sighing, she flung her backpack onto the ground and began to search for her first aide kit. It took her a good five minutes to find it and a few good cursing moments to get it out, but she got it so it didn't really matter.  
Opening it up, she found a few items that she needed, but no bandages.  
'Great, first the fox over there and know this! Will anyone ever lighten up on me?' she questioned as she walked to a near-by bush. Ripping off some of the leaves, she felt them and chose to use them as bandages instead. Who really needed over-priced items when you could just find them? Turning around, she got straight to work, but what she couldn't place was his odd clothing. True, she had worked in her field since 18, but that gave her no clue on what they wore. Right now, as she could see, he was wearing a belt and a loying cloth, his tail was wild and unbrushed as all of his fur was. It was amazing that he was actually as clean as he was, but she couldn't really say, she had never been in this situation before.  
Right after she applied the first thing of peroxide, he jumped up, in pain.  
  
How was that for a clincher? I hope your reading this because I'm just going to continue it from here next chapter like I always do. 


	4. Questions

Sorry about not updating timely, but I had a slight problem or two with some basic server connections. So, as I promised, here is the fourth chapter to The Lost Gem. I hope you like it!  
  
"Yeouch! Why in the world did you just do that and who are you and were am I?" he stated as he jumped up in pain," Also, why do you have my staff?"  
"Your staff? Look, I'll explain, I'm Krystal and I'm an archeologist. Right now we're at the foot of the mountain I found you in, in that crystal. But still, what do you mean by your staff?" Krystal knew what was happening; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out. He must have lost his memory over time and so he only knows a few things, but whatever they were, they might unlock the secret of that old society.  
"It's my weapon, and I want it back right now!" he demanded as he held his paw out. He seemed to act like a little kid.  
"Well, first, tell me where you are going to stay exactly, you can't go back up there and junk. Some places wouldn't think of taking you in as you are now!" Krystal scolded. Why was she acting this way, she didn't know. All she knew was he needed to be taught a few things about this time.  
"Well, I'll just, I'll just stay with you then, everyone wants a priest-in-training to stay with them, I guess because most of this hasn't changed in a long time, it looks like," He said getting up. 'We'll,' he thought,' At least I remember who I was.' Krystal wouldn't mind him staying for awhile; it would then give her time to ask him a few questions.  
"Ok then, but, what's your name?" she asked. Certainly he had a name of some sort; it would be odd if he didn't.  
"I don't have one," he said hanging his head in shame," Or, at least I did have one and now I forgot it."  
"Well, we could call you a name until you remember your old one," Krystal suggested. She didn't know why, but when she was around him, she just felt like they were great friends or he was someone she could trust. It had been an unusual power that her family had and now it was kicking into gear again.  
"How about you call me Fox? It's what I remember being called when I got into trouble so, how about it?" Fox said as he walked to her side and helped her up.  
"Sure, anyway, if you can keep up with those injuries, follow me into town and we'll get you fixed up better," she said as she started her way down the hill. Fox was a little hesitant to follow her, but he soon took her lead and followed her down the hill.  
"So, what is it like? Has it changed because it doesn't seem to have changed," Fox said as he made his way towards her.  
"Well, I guess it has changed from when I was a kit, but other than that, yes, I'm positive it has," Krystal said enjoying having someone to talk to other than Katt and her boyfriends with his acquaintances.  
"Really, how?" Fox was starting to get curious about this future he was in. It seemed like the weather had gotten warmer, but everyone was wearing cooler clothes and it was hard to tell who's what gender because all the cloths seem to hide it. It was certainly confusing. So that's when he decides to ask her what gender "it" was.  
"What gender are you by the way, you look like a guy, but your name, it's a girl's," Fox said as they passed another bolder. Then, he could see her cringe a little.  
'Why did he just ask that? Maybe because, no, maybe he can't tell our genders because he's not used to the cloths that we wear today. I know, I tell him my real gender and just forget it,' Krystal summarized in her head.  
"I'm a girl, it's just that I prefer to wear what I'm wearing now," she answered. At the moment, she was wearing old; warn out cargo pants and a purple shirt.  
"Oh," Fox replied. He was embarrassed more than he could ever be. Maybe, he wouldn't ask questions so obvious. At least he wasn't scolded like he thought he would be when she cringed up. Krystal looked behind her shoulder and could easily see that he was rethinking about asking questions.  
"It's ok to ask questions, you shouldn't be so shy," she said as she continued downward the step path. Fox just followed, more embarrassed than before.  
  
I know that was short again, but it was funny, right? RIGHT!? Ok, reply! 


	5. Meet

Sorry about not writing for a few days, but today is my birthday so as a special thing, I want to know how you want this story to end, ok? All you have to do if say your opinion right now and I'll consider if it's good enough, ok? Good! Let's start!  
  
In an old tunnel, hidden from the room, dust started to fly around in a fast-paced whirl, then the dust started to show the shape of a big, green scaly monster, when you could finally see what it was, in another blow, there, a monster of destruction stood. 'My head hurts, and where am I? Where is the crystal? What about my troops? Where have they all gone, and why is it all dark? Have they forgotten about our plan to take over this god for sake planet?!' he thought as he clucked his head in agony. Then he started to remember what happened, everything. He started to remember chasing this orange fox down the hall way into the temple where the jewel lay. Just as the plans had told everyone what would happen.  
But somehow, the fox had activated some of the crystal's secret power, locking the fox into the crystal and turning him into, into, into dust, millions of particles of dust. But, why was he brought back form the dead? The crystal, it must have broken! But, it might not stay that way, he could tell because he still felt like dust, inside and out.  
'There must be a way to change this all,' he thought as he lifted himself onto his feet, 'I know, I'll kill the little flea ball and I'll be back, with all my troops and I'll finally get my revenge on that little bag of fur!' And with that, he threw his head back and let out a maniacal laugh.  
Not too far from the small town the two where heading, Fox thought he heard something and cocked his head.  
"Did you hear something?" he asked as he turned his head to Krystal. Krystal only shook her head.  
"No, not really, maybe it was some birds or something you heard. Maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy," she replied. Fox just shook his head, how could she understand what he was really going through? She was really nice and all, probably a pretty good friend, but how, how could she really get a grasp on what was happening? He could never answer that at all, like some of the things he kept trying to ask himself. Shaking all these emotions out of his head, he just kept walking, knowing that adventure was just around the corner.  
In town, Falco, one of the leading historians sat at the bar, next to his girl friend Katt, who had just finished her job at the museum for the day.  
"Aw, come on Katt, be a recluse and have a drink!" Falco edged on as he shoved a drink in her face. She just shook her head and pushed the drink away with the side of her hand.  
"No thanks! I don't want to get drunk and have to drive you home Falco Lambiny," she said cheerfully.  
"That's not my last name you know, it's-." Falco started to say when the bar door opened and in stepped Krystal and Fox.  
"Sorry I'm late guys, but this hear is Fox, I found him, well, it's a long story and you wouldn't believe this so-" Krystal said wriggling with all of the eyes at the bar on her.  
"Try us, we're gullible," Katt said as she picked up a menu.  
"Heah Fox, don't you think it's a little too early for Halloween?" Falco asked as he held in his laughter when he noticed what he was wearing.  
"Um Krystal," Fox said as he tapped on her shoulder," Do you actually know these people?"  
"Sure I do, I've known them since High School," she replied.  
"What's High School?" he asked as he tilted his head. Boy, in the future where things just odd. She must be rich to go to a school like that, of what it sounded like, so she must be royalty, in hiding of course. But he decided not to ask because if he did, she might have him killed, ever if he was a priest boy.  
Krystal looked at him, bewildered, and then realized that his culture probably didn't have a high school. Embarrassed, she turned to Falco and asked him for a favor. Of what Fox could tell, it felt like she was giving him away, like to a mentor, which, is good, he knew, but it started to make him tear up a bit. For some reason, it stirred something in him, what, he could not tell. After finishing asking the favor, Falco got up and went over to Fox.  
"Ok, Fox! Krystal there just asked me to go and teach you a few things about today's time and, get you some new cloths, got it? All I'll be doing is taking you out on a guy's night out on the town like. Sounds fun?" Falco asked as he rapped his arm around his shoulder.  
"I'm not sure what you mean, but I think I get it," Fox said as Falco lead him out of the Bar. Un-knowing what would happen now that he was away, away from everything he knew.  
Up, above the little town, a big mother ship flew around with the mark of the space pirates on it. A green, small thing looked out the window on the unsuspecting city.  
"Should we attack now? I mean, it hasn't been a long time since our captain died," a voice came from behind the green person who stood there.  
"We haven't got enough to survive, we have to. We have no other option," he replied as he turned around and headed down the long hall way, to prepare for the city's biggest rade in history.  
  
Ok, how was that? Do you think this is going to be different? Vote now! 


	6. Here they come

Sorry if most of you find this story a little stupid but, anyway, I got this idea from a dream I had and I was in it if anyone is wondering. Although, I did change it around a little just to make it a little more interesting for all of you. So, let's start!  
  
"Alright Fox, what do you like to wear?" Falco asked as he led him down the streets of the town.  
"I'm not really sure what I like to wear, I guess something like basic people wear," Fox said in awe at how tall the buildings were. He had never seen anything this big or spectacular. It was like towers to the gods. Maybe, that's how the gods got down now to get their offerings. Then, something caught his eye. There, in the window of a store, there lay a green pair of pants and a red bandana with a cream white vest and a green shirt.  
"What about that?" Fox asked as he pointed to the window.  
"That? Come on Fox, you've got to have more style than that. I mean, really, that's for retired pilots with no money on them but their own fur that's chard with hate for everything," Falco said with a look of disgust at the window, " But, if you want it, it's none of my business," Falco finished as he lead his friend into the shop. In about thirty minutes later, Fox came out wearing the suit with a dumb, happy look on his face.  
"I never knew that that thing would cost that much!" Falco angrily said as he shook his head.  
"These cloths are ok, but I'm hungry," Fox said admiring himself through the window of the shop, "But maybe they would have been cheaper if you didn't insult the man."  
"Never mind, if your hungry, you must be thirsty too so let's get a drink, I'll ever show you the best booze in town!" Falco perked up and started to drag Fox into another building. But they were soon kicked out.  
"Why did they kick us out Falco?" Fox asked a little angrily.  
"Well, uhhh, it was a few years ago and I, uhhh," Falco said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But that's all in the past my friend! There's another place better than this one!" Falco said as he picked himself and Fox off the ground and headed in that direction, but they were kicked out again.  
"What did you do there?!" Fox asked, getting a little mad at the moment.  
"Well, uhhhh, maybe we should just go get some hamburgers," Falco said as he began to drag Fox along again.  
"We'd better not get thrown out of this place, or I'll-," Fox warned as he followed him.  
"Don't be such a worry wart! We won't, I haven't done anything illegal here yet, anyways," Falco said as a grin appeared happily on his face.  
"You what?!" Fox started as he stopped Falco dead in his tracks. "If the gods saw me doing that, I'd be dead, a priest boy dead because he-," Fox started to rave on until Falco stopped him.  
"Wow, hold it there tiger! Let me get this straight, you're a person who's studying what? Are you trying to become a priest?" Falco asked.  
"Well, I was until, well, I can't remember when, but I was," Fox replied getting a little annoyed. What did it take to get some food around here?!  
Meanwhile, a big crime scene was heading towards them, lead by a small, green toad that was caring about three pounds of bread.  
"Get back here! Officer, Officer!" cried the shop owner, as did many other shop owners did. Some pirates following the little toad threw lit torches into the some buildings, catching them one fire. True, the fire fighters could get through the whole mess in an instant before it reached the other side of town which was were Krystal was with Katt, luckily, but not for Fox and Falco who were on the fire's side.  
The cry of fire reached Falco's ears first.  
"Did you hear that?" Falco asked, "Fire! It's coming this way, and pirates too! Come on, we've got to run!" But as much as he pulled on Fox's sleeve he would not move. "What's the matter Fox? Run!" he screamed. Something had clicked in Fox's mind, something that no one would want to remember or see, his past.  
  
Ok, how was that? Short yes, but good? Reply! 


	7. Fox to the rescue!, NOT!

Yep, this is my seventh chapter of the story and to tell all you folks, this is going to have a lot of chapters, short or long to say the truth, but it will be long! Also, before anyone asks why I write mostly AU's is because I like to and plus, I can do anything! Ok, let's get this over with.  
  
Fox then clutched his head and screamed in agony.  
"Fox, Fox, are you alright?!" Falco asked as he tried to drag him and he was beginning to get worried. Why in the world was he doing this?! Then, in no time at all Fox grabbed his staff out in rage. (Ok, by the way, Krystal gave him back his staff on accident. Got that?)  
"I can't change the past, but I can change the future," he muttered to Falco as he ran into the fire with his staff ready to battle.  
"Oh crud!" Falco said as he tried to run towards him, but he was stopped by a police officer.  
"Now boy, I wouldn't be going that way if I was you. The space pirates are still there and everything's a blaze, you might get hurt," replied the police officer explaining his actions.  
"But you don't understand office, my friend just ran in there, I can't just leave him there!" he screamed.  
'I'm sorry sir, but your friend is as good as dead," stated the police man as he dragged Falco away, from the fire, and his friend. Mean while, in the blazed streets, Fox ran towards where he heard voices.  
"Do- don't hurt me! Here, take my money, just, just let me out!" a fur screamed in agony under a metal boot.  
"Ha, and let you get away without blood shed?" replied the wolf as he took aim at his head with the laser gun.  
"Don't O' Donald, we only came here for previsions, and to make some noise that they could handle, not death," objected a green toad from the shadows.  
"But I was just having fun," Wolf O' Donald replied as he took his gun and aimed it at the toad's head.  
"I don't care what you do, but one thing is for certain, you have done the un-thinkable for many years now so, you are not one of us any more," he said without fear. He knew that he wasn't going to survive this, but what would he have that anyone would miss? (Ok, for the record, I know who Wolf O' Donald is, but I do not know how to spell his last name after the O' so could anyone help me on that?) That's when, out of the blue, Fox leaps out of the other side of the shadows and lands on top of him, making him drop the gun. He then looked up in terror at what he saw.  
There, standing right before his eyes were a living breathing, mad as h*** fox with vengeance in his eyes. That was the last thing he saw until the point of Fox's staff lit up with great energy and then shot him, right into his head. Litterly blowing his brains out of his skull and onto the ground that was full of burning wood. The fur who was being threatened first didn't know what to do at first, and then he got up and ran for his life.  
"I'm glad he ran for his life," Fox said to himself out loud, "At least now he can be safe." That's when he remembered the other pirate and turned to where he was. He could also that he was stunned too. Not only did this mysterious fox appear out of nowhere, he also surprised and killed O' Donald, which was thought to be all but impossible.  
"Who are you?" he asked with no hesitation.  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I understand that you have been causing all of this, and I'm here to stop you, but, I won't take your life. You didn't, from what I heard, wanted to harm anyone here but get provisions," Fox stated, then he went in for an attack.  
But instead of hurting him, he grabbed him and began to run the way he came in.  
"Aren't we going to fight, you know, teach me a lesson?" the toad asked perplexed.  
"Sure we are, but I prefer to do it somewhere less familiar," said Fox seriously. He kept running until they both found themselves stopped dead in their tracks by an officer with the fur who had ran off behind him.  
"There they are officer, that one was the one who a wolf called captain and that one over there was the one who murdered the fur that threaded my life!" the fur said as he pointed at the two.  
"Well, we'll take them in for questioning," said the police man as he grabbed the two and hulled them away, to jail.  
  
Ok, how was that? Krystal will be back soon and so will Falco! At least, I think he will. Ok, wait till the next chapter! 


	8. Jail House Talk Rock

Ok, I know that most of the chapters are incredibly short and all but, I JUST WANT YOU TO READ MY AWFULL STORIES UNTIL YOUR BRAIN EXPLODES! Ok, have I just turned insane over the weekend or is that just me? Ok, let's start!  
  
Fox looked around what room he was thrown into. He couldn't understand it, he had done what was looked as respectable for a priest boy and yet, they were treating him like a known criminal. That's when the toad to his left just shook his head and began to speak.  
"Well, since we're stuck in here, I'll introduce myself. I'm Slippy, second in command of the space pirate group, Star Fox," said the small toad bravely.  
"Hi, I'm, well, at the moment now, Fox," he said as he turned up a fake smile.  
"Oh, I see, hiding your identity because, you're a pirate just like me," Slippy said cracking a smile, it was good to have another like him around in jail because it made escape a lot easier. (Ok, just to take some time off, I will say this, CRIME IS BAD! No matter what side of the grass you are on, it is bad! Ok, let's get back to business.)  
"No I'm not, you see, I, I forgot who I am," he said as he turned away.  
"Well, know that I got a good look at you, I'd say you remind me of someone," said the toad as he got up and walked to him.  
"Who? I mean, what do you mean by that?" Fox asked as he watched him come towards him and sit down on his bed.  
"Our late captain, James McCloud, he was the best," Slippy said wistfully.  
"How so? I mean, all I was ever taught from my teachings were that all pirates had no heroes," Fox said plainly.  
"That's not at all true then, you see, I was his adopted son, and I learned from him everything I knew. I learned to be a pirate of honesty and how to never back down," he said merrily.  
"Well, this man you call father, I, well, know that I have one, but I can't remember his name, but I know what he looks like," Fox said starting to get teary-eyed.  
"Listen, since you saved my life, let's make a truce, I will help you remember your father and never burn down a town if you help me get out of this place. What about it? I promise that I'll help you leave here too," Slippy said as he got up and moved his hand towards him. Fox just looked at it, wondering what he should do.  
'What culture is this? Oh well, I'll do anything to get out of here and go running towards my other friends for help, I guess I'll do it," Fox thought as he placed his paw into Slippy's. Then all of the sudden, Slippy hoisted him up and slapped him hard on the back.  
"Now that's a pirate in the making! Good deal my friend, you can always trust my word, and that's going by the pirate's laws!" Slippy said happily.  
"Laws? Pirates have laws?" Fox asked as he turned to him with a questioning look on his face.  
"Why, of course they do! Why, haven't you ever taken a trip across space? We all have to abide by laws there or it's lights out for you," he said getting a frown on his face. Why did this strange fur act like he was born about a thousand years ago and not 20 years ago like he dressed?  
"Well, I haven't really, but it sounds very interesting, I would like to sometime, but, you see, I, if I can trust you with this, I was locked in a crystal for 1000 years until now and that's really a long story I have yet to remember parts of, but you see I-" Fox began but was abruptly cut off.  
"I don't really care about that, I agreed to help you with your father remember? Ok, today, we'll work on that, and at night, we'll escape. I've done this in all types of everything so I know what to do," Slippy said laying out the plans.  
'What did I just get myself into?' Fox asked himself as he peered out the small window at the high noon sun, whishing to get everything like it was back to normal.  
Across town, Krystal was losing her patience worrying about Fox.  
"So that's what that meat head did?! Why didn't you stop him?!" she screamed at Falco.  
"Listen, I tried to, but all that happened was a police man stopped me and said nothing could be done, but I think I know where he is," Falco said, trying to stay calm.  
"Where, at the hospital for examination!" Krystal screamed at him.  
"No, I mean at the county jail, I heard that someone was killed and well, you can guess the rest, but it was the oddest thing, before he went in, he clutched his head and-" Falco was cut short by Krystal letting out a half-given sigh of relief.  
"Well, at least he might have gotten some of his memory back," she said under her breathe as she trotted towards the door with her coat.  
"Where are you going?" Katt asked her.  
"I'm going to get him back, even if it takes all night," she said as she walked out the door.  
"You know what I think," Katt said to Falco in a sly matter," I think she likes the guy. Their a perfect couple."  
"Do you think they'll ever notice?" Falco asked as he turned to Katt, then they both broke out in laughter.  
  
Great isn't it? Long too, maybe I shouldn't do that next time,. well, reply! 


	9. Explosion

Yes, I know what you are thinking, that I am just plain lazy, BUT I'M NOT SO FOR PETE SAKE GET OFF MY F***ING BACK! Ups, that shouldn't be said at this point in time, but I've had a really bad day so shove it! Anyone got a calm-down pill?  
  
Fox just sat on the bunker as Slippy paced back and forward.  
"Do you have any clue about your father?" Slippy asked turning to him.  
"Well, he was a fox, orange, that's all I know," Fox replied shrugging his shoulders. It was odd, what did this have to do with anything with finding his father.  
"Oh yeah, that's a lot to go on," Slippy said with as much sarcasms he could come up with. What was up with this guy? Didn't he know anything else about his father like his name or something? I mean, there had to be more than that! If he was going to help him, he needed way more information than that.  
Fox just kicked his paws up and down. True, he had known his father, but only a little. But even thought he had lost some of his memory, in the fire he had gained most of it back, well, except the part about his family. When he tried to think about it, it made him angry or sad at once, it was hatred. He had never felt this way in over 1000 years. Did it feel good? No, not at all.  
"Do you remember anything in general about, say, your family?" Slippy asked as he trotted to the bars of the cell to examine them. It was almost sun set; the perfect time to escape was coming.  
"No, not at all. But, every time I try and think about them, I begin to feel hate. Is that at all normal?" Fox asked as he got off the bunk bed and made his way to Slippy.  
"Why are you asking me? True, I had an adopted father, but what good dose that do? I had no real family so I can not answer that question," Slippy replied felling guilty at the moment. Why was he feeling guilty was beyond him, but maybe, it was a feeling that is much easier talked about the handled. Maybe it was a feeling of belonging; he had then realized that he never did fit in at any crowd until his "father" came.  
But, why did this fox, in his position along time ago, act like there is nothing wrong? Maybe because he has a friend who loves him no matter what. As Slippy hooked up a bomb, he began to speak.  
"You have a friend who cares a lot about you don't you?" he asked him.  
"Well, three actually, I just met them, but it seems that I have know all of them since the dawn of time," Fox replied as he watched the toad carefully.  
"You are lucky my friend, very lucky indeed to have such good friends," Slippy said on the verge of tears.  
"You don't have any friends, do you?" Fox asked as he followed the toad to a corner of the room.  
"You are right, I have none, and, I have told no one this, but it hurts me deeply," Slippy said as he felt as if he was talking to an old friend.  
"Then, it's my turn to make a deal. If you take me into space sometime, I'll be your friend," Fox said to him with pitty.  
"You can not make a deal on friend ship my good friend, that is something you have to learn," Slippy said smiling as he pushed the big red button that let off the bomb, it was time to escape.  
General Scales made his way through the small town, dogging fast speeding cars and trucks.  
'Where is that fur ball?! I've searched this whole incompetent city and have yet to find him!' he thought as he made his way onto the black surface where he was struck by a car. Before he knew it, all furs of shapes and sizes where around him, blocking his view from seeing Krystal making a mad dash towards the jail.  
'Fox, I hope nothing bad has happened to you,' she thought as she turned and made her way to the building as she heard the explosion.  
'No, Fox,' she thought as she picked up speed towards the smoking jail.  
  
Ok, good yes? Oh yeah, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, this pain in my side is driving bananas! So, I hope you enjoyed it so reply! 


End file.
